


Seasons

by FeigningMischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Personification, Siblings, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeigningMischief/pseuds/FeigningMischief





	Seasons

Of the four only two had experienced war, Spring and Autumn, both could be considered more reserved than their fellows; Seasons of change, seasoned  _ by  _ change.

Spring, perhaps the most loved of the four, is welcomed wherever she goes. She’s slightly aloof, similar in many ways to her brother Winter until you get to know her and realise that her inner fire more resembles her sister Summer. She is a walking paradox; clumsy knocking knees but graceful painted lips and fingers. She’s shaky when first getting to her feet but once she gains momentum she is a force to be reckoned with. 

Like Spring, Summer too is often welcome, people like Spring well enough but everybody knows that summer is the  _ fun one.  _ She’s the kind of person that you easily gain the measure of upon your first meeting. People love her passion but while she takes advantage of the way Spring warms up the crowds for her, there are many that find her difficult to be around for sustained periods. She is loved more than she is hated but some breath a sigh when she says goodbye.

Autumn is not as loved as his sisters, he is often greeted with relief simply because he brings respite from summer. Without a doubt, he is the most breathtaking sibling. All admire his beauty, even those who do not like him. He is the contrast to spring in many ways. Where Spring is cool at first, Autumn always greets strangers with warmth. Unlike spring he begins warm but keeps a cool distance.

Winter is the cheesy one, he wears warm comfy clothes and fresh-faced zeal; he’s fickle and unpredictable. An artist; playful and light one day then lethal and dark the next. He’s a symbol of purity and death; a purging. He gets along better with kids, he’s good with them you see. But he’s the kind of person parents tell their kids not to talk to or play with. People hate him but love his work.


End file.
